Identical Staffs
by abrocks1234
Summary: She was Sunshine. Daughter of the sun. She brought warmth to the world! And that was all fine and dandy except for one thing. Jack Frost. And now they expect her to WORK with him? No no NO! No matter WHAT happens, there is NO way she's becoming a Guardian! Possible JackxOC. Maybe. Kplus for safe. SWEARS
1. Captured

**Hey y'all. I'm Abby and I'm pretty active on here in the Kingdom Keepers...section. Would I call it a section?**

**Whatever. I've seen Rise of the Guardians twice now, and I finally got an idea. I hope y'all like it...and...have fun...I guess?**

**AAAAAND now I'm getting awkward, so I'm just gunna get to the story now...**

* * *

**Sunshine POV**

Okay. You guys are PROBABLY wondering who the heck I am. Am I right? I'm right.

My name's Sunshine. Call me Shine, because...Sunshine's just not me. A couple things you should know about me:

I love games.

I like pranks.

I love adventures...am I forgetting anything? Oh yeah!

I'm the daughter of the sun!

You guys probably don't believe me. I understand. No body has ever heard of me! Humans, at least. Oh, there are those who believe I exist. There's my dad, the Sun, there's Santy (Really, he's North. He hates when I call him Santy.) , there's Bunnymund, there's Tooth, there's Sandy, and there's the Moon.

Yes, the Moon. The Moon knows everything. I feel it in my gut. He knows who I am. I have been alive for 300 years, and I just want to know who I _am_! Why I was created! What is my purpose?

All he told me was I am the daughter of the moon. I bring warmth.

Which only has one problem. Jack Frost.

* * *

**Jack** **POV**

I tapped on the window with my staff and it froze over.

"SNOW DAY!" the kids laughed, running around. I smirked and nodded.

"You're welcome."

Did they answer? Of course not, they can't see me!

"Wind!" I called out, and I was lifted into the air. I flew over the world, shading my eyes from the sun. I landed in...where am I?

"Children! It's a nice day, go outside to play!" a voice called out.

"Ah, Hawaii," I sighed. As one of the kids passed me, I gently tapped her on the head. She stopped and shivered. I smirked and nodded.

"Hawaii's no fun," I snorted, and let the wind lift me off my feet. I zoomed through Hawaii, not bothering to watch out for anyone. They would just go straight through me.

So I was really confused when I crashed right into someone.

I groaned and sat up, rubbing my forehead. I was tangled up with someone else.

"How is that-" the girl cut herself off when her eyes met mine. She had long golden hair flowing down to her waist, and big gold eyes, and freckles across her nose, and she was very tan. That was understandable though. She IS the daughter of the sun.

My eyes narrowed.

Shine smirked. "Hey, Ice Boy."

"Don't call me that, Sunny!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Quit calling me Ice Boy and I won't call you Sunny, Sunny!"

"What are you doing in Hawaii, Ice Boy? You have no business here," she retorted.

"I was just cruising. What business do YOU have here?" I stood up, grabbing my staff. The only noticeable difference between my staff and her staff was mine was covered in ice. Hers glowed a golden hue. She picked up her staff as well.

"I'm just having fun, Ice Boy! Look around! The kids are having a blast!" she laughed happily.

"They would have more fun if it snowed around here," I muttered.

"I bet the kids in Greenland would have more fun if there was warmth over there!" she shot back.

* * *

_"Are you bloody insane? Calling me 3 days before Easter? THREE DAYS, North!" Bunnymund growled, suddenly popping up from the ground, making North jump._

"_If I called you all here on such short notice, it must be important, no?" North said, still reviving from the surprise._

"_What is it? 356 Brookland Lane, Junebug, Conneticut!" Tooth turned to one of the baby teeth. It saluted and flew off. _

_The Sandman, Sandy for short, was jumping up and down (in midair, of course), trying to get their attention. Unfortunately, they could not hear him over their arguing. Of course, they could not hear him at all, considering he can't talk._

_Sandy had it. He grabbed one of the elves by the top of it's head and lifted it into the air, shaking it violently, sending off a loud, jingling noise. The rest of the three Guardians spun around. Sandy sighed silently, finally having their attention. A moon made of golden sand appeared over his head and he pointed above the globe. Through the skylight showed the moon._

_"Ah, the Man in the Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something?" North laughed. Sandy's eyes narrowed._

_"So, Manny, what news do you have? North asked as the four Guardians stood in a circle. A large crystal rose from the ground, very dramatically, as usual._

_"Do you guys know what this means?! 1355 Meadow Road, Australia!" Tooth giggled happily._

_"There's to be a new Guardian!" North announced._

_"WHAT?! No! We have enough Guardians already, why would we need another one?" Bunnymund asked._

_The silleouette of someone they have hated for a really long time appeared on the ground._

_"Pitch Black!" Bunnymund gasped. _

_"So! Who's the new Guardian?!" Tooth asked excitedly, the Baby Teeth around her flitting around her head. "Let's see!"_

_The crystal melted into...two figures._

_"Two?" Bunnymund muttered._

_"Two chosen at once? It's never happened!" North said as the figures started to get detail._

_"Oh no. No no no!" Bunnymund and North said at once._

_"We can keep Jack Frost, Just no Sunshine!" North hissed as Baby Teeth fainted at the very sight of the crystal figure of Jack Frost._

_"No! Keep Sunshine, get rid of Jack Frost!" Bunnymund yelled over North._

_"BOYS! We get BOTH!" Tooth screamed, cutting the two off. "Listen, I know you aren't very fond of the two, how could ANYONE hate Jackkkkkk! AH! Getting off topic! But Manny chose them! And THEY are the new Guardians!_

* * *

**Shine POV**

Frost's fists were shaking. "It's on, Sunny!"

"Come at me, Icey!"

That did it. Frost launched himself at me, shooting ice through his staff. I wove my identical staff in front of me and the ice melted before it could hit me. That didn't stop Jack, through. He jumped on top of me and soon we were rolling on the ground.

"Will you two quit wrestling for one bloody second?" someone moaned. I looked up and smirked.

"Bunnymund. How are ya?"

"I'm just grand, thank you."

"Are you just having a normal conversation with him, Sunny?!" Jack gasped, and I pushed him.

"He's better to talk with than you, Frost!"

"Ugh. Well, just talking them into it is out."

Suddenly a sack was thrown over me and Jack.

"Ugh! Your elbow is in my stomach!" I growled, attempting to push him away.

"Get your nose out of my neck."

"Knee out of my leg, Frost!"

We argued the rest of the way.

* * *

_Bunnymund popped out of one of his tunnels just as the portal showed up._

_"Did you get them?" Tooth asked._

_"They were in the middle of a fight, and I'm sure they were nasty on the way back. Here they are."_

_He opened the sack and Shine and Jack crawled out, still screaming their heads off._

* * *

**I know, it's not much so far. But I hope it will get better as the story continues. There is a possibility of romance between Shine and Jack, but not a promise. I'm still debating over that. In your review, can y'all tell me whether or not there should be a romance in here. **

**SO! Just click down there, type a review, post that review, and make me happy!**

**Have fun in the big world out there!**

**I've already started writing the second chapter, so it'll be posted pretty darn quickly. Kay, I think that covers everything. **

**Kay, bye!**


	2. A Center Lesson

**Okay, I told y'all it would be fast. Kay, let's do this thing!**

* * *

**Shine POV**

I stood up and grabbed my staff, leaning on it and crossing my ankles. "Well, hello!" I drawled with my British accent. "I never thought I'd get into this place! I've tried sneaking in, but I never seemed to get pass security."

"Yeah. I know," Santy (North)grumbled.

I laughed. "Someone's cranky!"

"I have right to be cranky, Shine! Christmas 1754, entire EARTH celebrated with no snow!"

"Well, that's not as bad as Frosty over there did to MY Easter!"Bunnymund cut it.

Jack laughed, standing up. "Blizzard covered EVERYTHING! It was EPIC!"

"NO! It was AWFUL! No one could find any eggs in the snow!" Bunnymund retorted.

"Anyway, what am I doing HERE?" Jack asked, walking around. He glanced back at us. "Am I on the naughty list?"

"On naughty list! You hold record!" Santy laughed. "Well, tied record."

That's when Jack shot a glare at me. "I bet I'm naughtier than you!"

"It's just because we were created on the same day at the same time, Ice Boy!" I stuck my tongue out at him. "That's why we have the stupid record!"

"But let's forget about that!" North yelled over me. "Wipe slate clean."

I put my hands on my hips. "And why would you do that, Santy?"

"Don't call me Santy!" North growled. He sighed and added calmly. "Man in moon told me so."

"THE MOON?!" Jack and I yelled at once before glaring at each other.

"So, he talks to you?" I whispered, my eyes still viciously locked with Jack's.

"In his own communicative way... yes." Tooth nodded. I twirled my staff like some ninja stick thing before slinging it over my shoulder, finally breaking eye contact with Frost.

"So, he told you to just make us come here? That's it?" I asked.

"You two are officially GUARDIANS! CONGRATULATIONS!" North laughed. Jack and I started backing up as the little elf-things advanced, starting up loud music on their weird instruments.

"Woah..." I muttered, tripping and nearly crushing my staff.

"Klutz," Jack mumbled under his breath.

"Son of a bitch," I whispered back, not looking at him.

North cleared his throat opening a large book.

"Woah woah woah! Wait a SECOND!" Jack yelled, hitting the floor with his staff and turning the ground to ice. I instantly shot into the air, the ice freezing my bare feet.

"What makes you think we want to be Guardians?" Jack laughed.

North blinked, then burst out laughing. "Of course you want to be Guardian! MUSIC!"

The elves struck up the music again.

"NO! NO MUSIC!" Jack yelled, and the elves stopped. One elf huffed and threw it's instrument, stomping away.

"We don't WANT to be Guardians!" Jack said.

"Wait! Since when did YOU get to speak for me?" I asked, hovering over him.

"Since WHEN did YOU want to be a Guardian?"

"WHO SAYS I DO?!"

"Then I can say what I _want_!"

"That means nothing you-"

"PAY ATTENTION!" Bunnymund yelled, and we both stopped instantly.

I kicked Jack in the back, still a couple feet in the air. He elbowed my leg.

I crossed my arms. "Listen, I really don't want to be like you. Any of you! You guys have no...FUN!"

"Besides, you can't expect me to be on a team with HER!" Jack motioned to me. "She's hot, I'm cold! We're not compatible!"

I put a hand to my heart. "Aw, you think I'm hot? Sorry, I'm just not interested!"

I laughed when Jack glared at me before turning to the Four Guardians. "Seriously, we would be no help to your team. I bring warmth to the world. He brings stupid coldness!"

"It's not stupid!"

"Oh, you're right. I must be getting it confused with your face!"

"My face is not stupid! Your face is stupid!"

"Is that seriously your comeback?"

"Pay attention!" Bunnymund warned us again. We both turned to them.

"Long story short, there's no way I'm working with Ice Boy,"I nodded at Jack.

* * *

**Jack POV**

North had pulled me away from the others, saying he needed to talk, just as Bunnymund was going to do with Shine.

"Woah! I thought the elves built all the toys!" I gasped.

North leaned in and whispered; "We just let them believe that."

We passed a couple of elves who tied one elf with Christmas lights. North shot them a thumbs up. "Well done! Keep up good work!"

I could hear the muffled British and Australian voices. Shine and Bunnymund were close by.

North opened some large doors, and my eyes widened as an ice train flew by me.

"What is your center, Jack?" North asked. I raised my eyebrow.

"My center?"

"Yes! Your center! This is how you see me, no?" he shoved a Russian nesting doll in my hands. It was him, looking scary, and holding two swords. I nodded.

"Pretty much."

"But if you get to know me..." he took off the top.

"You're downright jolly," I finished, looking at the obnoxiously happy doll in my hands.

"Yes! But I can also be... fearless. Caring. But once you get to my center..." he opened up the last doll. I rolled it in my palms.

"You're a little wooden baby?" I smirked.

"What do you notice?" North asked.

"You...have big eyes?" I said, noticing the big eyes.

"YES! BIG eyes, filled with WONDER! That's what I bring to the world. My eyes see the wonder and magic in EVERYTHING!" he motioned to the toys floating around magically. "That is my center."

* * *

**Shine POV**

"I'm not as good as explaining as North is. See, we all have a center. Things we bring to the world. My center is hope. And we need to know yours. YOU need to know yours."

"But I _don't _know what mine is!" I moaned, tapping my staff against my ankle.

"Hasn't the moon told you?"

I growled. "ALL THE MOON HAS EVER FUCKING TOLD ME IS THAT I'M THE DAUGHTER OF THE SUN! SUNSHINE! HE'S NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING ELSE!"

"Woah. Calm down, sheila! You'll figure out yours someday!"

"Well, I want to know NOW!"

Tooth rushed over to us. "Bunny! Shine!"

* * *

**Jack POV**

North and I were just walking back when Bunnymund hopped up to us, followed by Sandy, floating on his little gold cloud, and Shine still hovering in the air, clutching her staff, prepared for...something. Only, there was no Tooth.

"Trouble at the Tooth Palace!" Bunnymund wheezed, catching his breath.

* * *

**So as y'all can probably see by now, this is going to be like the movie. Kay, I told y'all this next chapter was coming up fast. Kay. That's really it.**


	3. The Tooth Palace

**Hello again!**

**I'm still looking for opinions on whether or not there should be romance.**

**Okay, I'll just get straight to the story.**

* * *

**Jack POV**

"There is no way I'm riding on a rickety old sleigh!" I yelled as they ushered me out.

"Aw, quit being a stick in the mud! It sounds fun!" the most annoying British accent behind me laughed. I spun around to look at her.

"Call me a stick in the mud again!"

"STICK in the MUD!"

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed, launching myself at her. Both our staffs cluttered to the ground as I rolled on top of her. "No one calls ME a stick in the mud!"

Shine gasped for breath and pushed me off. "You're heavier than you look, Ice Boy!"

"I could say the same about you, Sunny!"

"AUGH!" she pushed me into North. That's when we both turned around.

The sleigh...

I blinked. "Okay. Maybe just one ride."

Shine smirked, and I glared at her before hopping in.

North laughed. "Everyone loves the sleigh."

"Oh...I dunno mate, that doesn't look too safe..." Bunnymund said.

"Everyone to the sleigh!" North announced, ignoring Bunny. Everybody else sat down. "Buckle up!"

"Aw no, WHERE ARE THE BLOODY SEATBELTS?!" Bunnymund asked. North laughed.

"That was just expression! Hold on! YEAW!" he flicked the reigns and we took off.

Shine raised her arms above her head with a loud whoop, her golden hair flying behind her. If I didn't hate her, I would probably think she looked beautiful like everyone else.

"Yo, Bunny, check out this ve- AH!" the wind sweeped me off the sleigh.

"JACK!" Bunnymund and Shine yelled at the same time, leaning over the edge. I smirked up at them from the landing gears, safely sitting there.

"AW, you care!" I laughed.

Bunnymund glared at me and sat back down silently. Shine blinked for a second, then laughed. "Please, like I would care about YOU, Icey."

"Aw, shove off, Sunny!" I threw back, letting her help me up. I sat back down just as we approached the Tooth Palace.

* * *

**Shine POV**

"Does it...always look like this?" I asked. The Tooth Palace was covered in a black sand with crazy horses flying around.

North shook his head slowly. "No..."

"Say always again!" Jack said.

"Always?"

"Again!"

"Always! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, FROST?!"

"Eh. Always just sounds cool in a British accent," he shrugged.

I slapped him across the face.

"OW!" He yelled, bringing a hand up to his now-red cheek. "What was that for?"

"For not paying attention TO THE EVIL SAND-HORSES ROAMING AROUND!" I screamed, launching myself into the air. I shot a beam of sunlight at a horse and with a POOF! it disappeared. A bunch of Baby Teeth flew out, flying towards me.

Just as they were about to fly into my arms, a horse popped up and swallowed them, right in my face.

"AH!" I gasped, tumbling out of the air in surprise. I landed in someone's arms. Jack's.

I pushed him away and fell onto the floor of the sleigh. "What the hell?!"

"Hey, you just fe- BABY TOOTH!" he shot up into the air and nabbed a Baby Tooth right before she could be swallowed. He sat back down.

"Where was I? Oh yeah: You just FELL into my arms, Sunny! It's YOUR fault!"

"Quit fighting!" Bunnymund interrupted. Sandy walked up to us and tapped Jack's hand. He opened his hand to reveal Baby Tooth in his palm.

"It's okay, little one, you're safe," I whispered, to her, tapping her little head.

"Yeah, because _I _saved her!" Jack hissed. I glared at him.

"I'm just comforting her!"

"You think I can't do that?"

"Who do you think is better at comforting? Daughter of the sun who brings warmth to the world? Or a stupid boy with a copy-cat staff and brings coldness everywhere?"

"Okay, I did NOT copy your staff! You copied mine!"

"Copier!"

"Unoriginal!"

"Icey!"

"Hot Head!"

"Cold-Hearted son of a bitch!"

"GUYS!" North yelled, and we both stopped. Sandy has been trying to get our attention, pointing rapidly at the Palace.

"We're going in!" North announced, flying the sleigh inside.

* * *

**Jack POV**

"Oh, you should have seen the Baby Teeth! They put up such a fight. But they're gone. All of them. And all the teeth too," Tooth sniffled through her tears.

Bunnymund patted her shoulder and I opened up my hand, revealing the Baby Tooth.

"OH! You saved her!" Tooth gasped as Baby Tooth flew up to her and snuggle into her cheek.

"We tried to save all of them, Tooth. Sorry," Shine whispered, tapping her staff on the ground. Tooth hugged her.

"Aw, it's okay! I'm so happy you guys tried. But now all the memories are gone!" she started crying again.

"Shhhhhh!" Shine tapped her gently on the head with her staff and she stopped crying. "What do you mean by 'memories'? I thought you said they took the Baby Teeth and all the teeth." **(Wow, when I read that out loud it sounds weird...)**

"All the teeth contain the most special memories of childhood. When a kid forgets them, we bring them back. That's my center," Tooth explained.

"Great. More 'center' stuff," I mumbled.

"We have everybody's teeth. Even yours."

"Wait, I never lost my teeth!" I pointed out. Tooth laughed.

"I'm talking about before you became immortal."

"You're saying...I wasn't immortal before? I had a life, a FAMILY?!" I gasped.

"You really don't remember, don't you?" Tooth whispered.

"Do you have my teeth, when I was human? Shine asked. Tooth looked at her sadly.

"Uh...you never were human. You're the sun's daughter, you weren't created, you worn BORN an immortal."

"So...I'll never know what my purpose is?" Shine's eyes widened sadly.

"Besides making droughts?" I laughed. Shine glared at me.

"Those are all accidents and you know it! What about your blizzards?"

"Hello! Ever heard of snow days?"

"HELLO! Ever heard of frostbite?!"

"Guys! Not now!" North pulled us away from each other. I pointed my staff at shine warningly, and she knocked it out of my hands.

"Guys!" Bunnymund jumped between us.

Tooth winced. "Sorry, Shine."

Shine nodded. "It's okay, Tooth. It's not your fault."

"So if I get my teeth, I would learn why I was created?" I asked, picking up my staff Shine knocked to the floor.

Tooth shrugged. "I guess. But Pitch took them all."

"I heard my name!" an echoey voice laughed. Everyone was in battle position, except for Shine and I. We just stared at each other in confusion.

"Who's that?"she whispered.

"Why dear girl, do you not know who I am?" he asked, suddenly appearing in front of us. We both gasped and stepped back. Shine smirked.

"No clue!"

"My name's-"

"Pitch Black!" North hissed, all the Guardians poised for attack behind him.

Pitch nodded. "That's my name, don't wear it out. And this is Jack Frost and SunShine. What a surprise. I didn't know you were on their side?"

"We're not!" I hissed.

"YOU DON'T GET TO TALK FOR ME!" Shine pushed me.

"Well, you're not!" I pushed her back.

Pitch nods. "A neutral party. I'll leave you alone for now." Pitch laughed before taking a strand of Shine's hair. "Bouncy and untamed, just as her personality. Speak, girl."

"What do you want me to say?!" she hissed.

"That's all I needed to hear. British, like you're father."

"You know my father?"

"Shush! Adorable freckles across her nose, bright golden eyes, tan, yep. You're defiantly Sunshine." He turned to me. I glared at him. "White hair. Smile, boy. Shiny white teeth (That got a sigh from Tooth) , bright blue eyes...you're Jack Frost all right. But identical staffs?"

He ran his finger down Shine's staff and she pulled it away quickly, glaring at him. I held my staff tighter, hoping he wouldn't grab mine.

"Stop it, Pitch!" Tooth yelled, taking Pitch's attention finally away from us.

* * *

**Still looking for those romance opinions. Well, that was chapter 3, y'all. This story is starting pretty quickly, but once it gets started, it'll probably slow down. Yup.**


	4. Pitch Black: Spirit of Fear

**Thank y'all for reviewing! It makes me so happy!**

**NanuKitty: I know it's sad, but I have only read the first book xD I know, I should have read it some more. I don't know why I stopped. But I really like your idea! Great minds think alike! That is soooo creepy/cool! AND I LIKE YOU! YOU SAID EPIC! I love the word epic, I use it a lot.**

**NightHawkandDragon: I shall keep up the food work xD. Okay, sorry for making fun of the typo, I just needed to. But thank you! **

**SakuraTenshi: That's a good idea! I hope it didn't insult you about the word 'always'! It just that I'm from Texas, and my friends were talking in British accent, and we said always and then were like...THAT SOUNDS EPIC! So yeah, that's how Shine turned British. I love British accents xD **

**Thecolorsparkle: Nice penname! And thanks! **

**the Huntress: CONGRATS, FIRST REVIEWER! Thanks!**

* * *

**Shine POV**

"Okay, so let me get this straight," I whispered to Jack as the battle got heated up. "Pitch Black is the Dark Spirit?"

Jack shrugged. "I guess."

"Are we supposed to...fight him?" I asked.

"Well, we aren't AGAINST him. I mean, neither of us are on the Guardian's good sides, right?"

"Yeah. So it's best to say out of it?"

"For now, yes."

I nodded, my curls bouncing. "I get it now." I leaned against my staff, kind of enjoying watching the Guardians run around, trying to get Pitch. And failing epically. I snorted, covering my mouth, trying not to laugh. North glared at me.

"Quit laughing! It vould be helpful if you help us!" he hissed.

I smirked. "Sorry, Santy, I don't really think I'm on the nice list. And naughty kids aren't very fond of helping."

North snarled and continued fighting.

I grinned. "He's so fun."

"Not as much fun to bother as the Easter Kangaroo," Jack laughed. I giggled.

"Easter Kangaroo? You do have a slight sense of humor, Icicle!"

"Fireplace!"

"Blizzard-Brain!"

"Flower Power!"

"Popsicle!"

"Hot He-AH!" Jack suddenly crashed into the wall, pushed back by something. Sandy was floating in front of us, his arms crossed. An arrow appeared above his head, pointing at the battle, and he mocked zipping his lips.

I winced. "Sorry, Sandy."

Jack sat up, rubbing the back of his head. I laughed at the sight, kicking his staff towards him. He caught it perfectly, standing up.

"Not funny."

I shrugged. "I for one find it hilarious."

I spun around at the sound of crying. Tooth was on her knees, Bunny and Santy trying to comfort her. I instantly flew over and tapped her with my staff, warmth shooting through her body, and she stopped crying. I knelt next to her. "What's wrong?"

"He's gone. Now how are the kids going to believe in me now?"

"Hey, hey, it's not all that bad. No body believes in me, and I turned out fine."

"For the most part," Jack muttered. I threw a glare at him before turning back to Tooth.

"Nah, mate, you don't understand. Once everyone stops believing in one of us, we disappear. Not from humans, from immortals too," Bunnymund explained.

"Well...that sucks. How can we help?" Jack asked.

Tooth shrugged. "I need to get the teeth tonight. But how can I do that? All the Baby Teeth are gone."

"We can help!" North said.

Tooth looked up at us. "We are talking billions of kids, leaving the gifts-"

"Hold on there, sheila!" Bunnymund cut in. "Do you know how many eggs I hide in one night?"

"And how many gifts _I _give out?" North added. Sandy pointed at himself, grinning and nodding wildly.

A smile spread across Tooth's face. She shot Jack and I a hopeful look. I glanced back at Jack, and he smiled and nodded. I turned back to Tooth.

"We're in."

* * *

**Jack POV**

"Okay, we go back to workshop, get sacks, and go," North said as we all climbed into sleigh. The sky was already getting dark.

"We're running out of time!" Tooth said worriedly.

"Eh, Sandy, don't you think the kids are going to lose energy pretty quickly tonight?" Bunnymund asked the Sandman.

Shine raised her eyebrow. "Kids?"

North glanced back at us before turning back around, steering the sleigh.

"Oh, PLEASE don't tell me you are talking about us!" I asked, pointing my staff at them warningly.

"We are NOT kids! Hello! 300 years old here!" Shine yelled.

"Yeah, we may act like kids, but we aren't!" I added.

"Oldies!" Shine hit her staff on the floor of the sleigh.

"You've got a point," Tooth said, ignoring us.

"Are you listening?!" I yelled.

"Sandy," Bunnymund nodded and Sandy. Sandy saluted.

"NO!" Shine and I yelled at once. Sandy chucked a dream-dust ball at us, and we were knocked out in a second.

* * *

_"I can't believe they fell for that," Tooth sighed with relief when they both closed their eyes._

_"So we drop them off at the workshop and start collecting?" Bunnymund asked. Sandman nodded._

_"Pitch is obviously going to go after them, we can't have them that vulnerable tonight," Tooth explained. "I know he said he would ignore them. But he's going to try to get them on his side, I know it."  
_

_"What are they going to do when they wake up?" Bunnymund asked._

_"Sandy gave them enough sand, they are sure to not wake any time soon," North said, back to us. They landed in the North Pole. Sandy floated the two into the workshop on a gold dust cloud._

_Jack had one arm protectively around Shine, and she was curled in a ball, her forehead on his chest, snuggled close. Both of the staffs were at their feet. The Guardians smirked._

_"I wish we can stay and see their reaction when they wake up," Bunnymund laughed. They all climbed back into the sleigh and took off to find some teeth, leaving the 'kids' behind._

_When they wake up, it will NOT be a pretty sight._

* * *

**And that was chapter something. **


	5. The Tooth Collectors

**Amanda Katrice Granger: OMG YOU SAW IT YOU SAW IT! I AM SOOOO HAPPY NOW! And of course y'all would want romance xD I LOVE ROMIONE! TOTAL ROMIONE SHIPPER RIGHT HERE! Anywho: thanks for reading!**

**Left-To-Die: They are indeed pure evil! SPIDERMANNNNNNN! Yeah, I am real fan of romance that starts out as two people that never stop fighting with those awkward moments where they are nice and just start fighting again.**

**ParrotCrazy: EPIC PENNAME! And thanks!**

**SakuraTenshi: I now look forward to your super long reviews! Since all of them so far have been long, ya know... anywho! Sorry it wasn't longer, I just like leaving readers at a cliffhanger, and sometimes it requires a short chapter. But I totally understand xD HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**NightHawkandDragon: ;) Why thank you. Congrats, you have no typos! Thanks!**

**Sky of Flames: You have an epic penname! Summer spirits are epic, aren't they?!**

* * *

_Jack was skating on the frozen pond, laughing. The ice cracked and he froze with fear. A bright light seeped through the cracks, and he shaded his eyes. Something was coming out of the ice, just as he had just moments ago. It was a girl, crouching on the ice, her hair covering her face like a curtain. The ice melded back together, and the light finally disappeared. The girl didn't look up._

_Jack reached out, seeing if she was okay. She quickly looked up at him, and he stumbled back. She was...as most would say, drop dead gorgeous. Bouncy blonde locks. Glowing gold eyes. Freckles across her nose, unbelievably tan. She stood up, stumbling at first, having never stood up before. She tossed her cloak back and finally got her feet. She tried to take a step, knocking her toe against something. She picked it up. The staff. Once it touched her skin, it started glowing, and she jumped. She looked up at the moon, and her eyes turned glossy. _

_"Sunshine...?" she whispered. Jack jumped at the sound of her voice. It sounded funny, nothing he's ever heard before again. Then again, he's only been alive for a measly couple of seconds. "My father..." her eyes turned back to normal, and she grinned. "I have a father!"_

_She didn't seem to even notice Jack as she shot into the sky. Warily, Jack followed her. She quickly stopped. "Look, there's a village!" she pointed downwards. "Maybe my father is in there!" _

_Jack was confused. Is she talking to him? His question was answered when she looked up at him._

_"Do you want to help me look? Do you have a father? Who ARE you?" she asked. Jack blinked and started speaking, surprised to hear his own voice._

_"I'm Jack Frost. I'm not sure if I have a father, the Moon hasn't told me that yet."_

_The strange girl and Jack landed in the village. "Excuse me!" the girl called out to a passing woman. She ignored her. _

_I tried calling out to everyone, then stopped as the girl's eyes widened. A little boy ran right through him. Jack gasped as more people walked right through him._

_"They can't see you...they can't see me!" the girl realized as some people walked through her as well. The moon went down and a big ball of fire came up in the sky. The girl nearly tripped over her staff. _

_"My father!"_

_"Your father is a ball of fire?" Jack asked. _

_"The Moon said I would know him when I see him. And THAT!" she pointed at the ball. "Is my father." She turned back to Jack. "His name is Sun."_

_"He seems nice," Jack nodded, not really sure what else to say._

_The girl's head jerked back to Sun, her elf-like ears perking up, like she was listening. Then she nodded. "Coming, dad!"_

_She shot into the air and sped off. She stopped midair and landed again. She winced, then said; "Goodbye, Jack. I hope you have a father."_

_She looked up the the sky again, then smiled and waved before flying into the sky and disappearing._

* * *

**Jack POV**

I opened my eyes. It was that same dream, when I was first created. I yawned and stopped, realizing something was pushed up on my body, like a dog or something. I looked down and my lips brushed against something.

Shine's head. She blinked and looked up, and our lips touched. We stayed there for a second, staring at each other, not really kissing, just our lips touching.

"AUGH!" we both yelled at once, pushing each other away. Shine shot into the air, grabbing her staff and spitting. "What the hell, Frost-face?!"

"What the hell with you?!" I yelled.

"You make the WORST comebacks, Icicle!" she screamed, shooting a laser of light out of her staff. I avoided it, ignoring the damage it caused. I flew into the air and knocked her into the wall. She struggled and kicked me in the balls.

"You make worser!" I squeak as I fall to the ground, clutching the tender spot.

"Really? REALLY? WORSER?!"

"Like your grammar is any better!" I said, finally feeling better and throwing her. She stood up and punched me clean in the face.

YOU WERE SLEEPING WITH ME YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!"

"It's not my fault! I bet you Bunnymund put us like that!" I shot back, reaching for my staff.

Shine tugged on her sidebangs. "Alright, but why would they leave without us?"

"Isn't it obvious? They are trying to protect us!"

"Please, we don't need protection!"

"I know!"

"I say we go get more teeth than them!"

"Is that even possible? It would be two against four!"

"Is the Jack Frost doubting himself?" Shine laughed. "This is US we are talking about!"

"You've got a point, Sunny."

"Shall we go, Slush-Breath?"

"What about the workshop?"

"What about it?"

I motioned to the workshop. North should never have trusted us to be alone in here. The place was a WRECK! Shine bit her lip. "If Santy asks, it was the yetis."

We flew out the window and started.

* * *

**Shine POV**

"Check it out, Frosty the Snowman!" I snickered, raising my bag of teeth. Frost raised his own. A tie.

"I will beat you!" I said, launching myself into the air again. There was a window that hasn't been checked yet! I dove down and swooped in gracefully before stopping in my tracks.

"Shine?!" North, Bunnymund, and Tooth gasped. Sandy put his fingers to his lips then pointed at the sleeping kid.

"What are all of you doing here? Wouldn't it have been easier if you split up?" I asked.

"Shine? You're teaming up with them? What happened to beating them?" Jack asked, landing on the window pane.

"No! I was wondering what all of them are doing here!" I protested.

"What are both of you doing here? Why aren't you asleep? And aren't you guys really mad at each other?" Bunnymund asked.

"I knew it! You were the one who put us...in that position..." Jack started off yelling, but then trailed off.

North laughed. "No, you two put yourself in position by yourselves."

"WHAT?!" Jack and I yelled at once. I spun around and glared at him.

"Don't talk at the same time as me, Perv!"

"I'm not a perv! You probably started it!"

"ME?! _ME?!"_

"Yes you, YOU!"

"It's on, Popsicle!"

"Bring it, Seat Warmer!"

I yelled and launched myself at him, grabbing him by the collar and yanking him into the house. He landed on top of me, pulling my hair. I slapped him on the cheek, pushing him off of me. I sat on his chest and wrapped my hands around his neck, shaking him. We both shut up and stopped when we heard a yawn. Slowly, all of our heads turned to face the bed. The boy was staring at us, wide eyed.

"I think he sees us..." I whispered.

"Almost all of us," Bunnymund whispered back.

"The Easter Bunny...the Tooth Fairy...Santa Claus...The Sandman? All in my bedroom?!" the boy gasped.

I pursed my lips, annoyed, and climbed off Jack, picking up my staff. "Nice to know, after three hundred years, kids still don't believe in me."

"Yeah. Guess we better get used to it," Jack mumbled, not bothering to get up.

"Sandy? Knock him out," Bunnymund nodded. Sandy smirked, punching his fist into his palm. Bunnymund rolled his eyes.

"I meant the magic sleep dust, Sand."

Sandy's mouth formed an O and he nodded, forming a ball in his hand.

"No! I don't want to!" the boy yelled, surprising Jack so much he jumped, bumping into me, who bumped into Tooth, who bumped into North, who bumped into Bunnymund, who bumped into Sandy. Yay, Domino Effects!

The dust-ball went out of control. It bounced off the wall, eventually hitting North, causing him to fall onto the bed. Sandy formed another ball, but in the chaos, he accidently hit Bunnymund, then Tooth. Finally, he hit the kid.

I looked around, looking at the completely destroyed bedroom. I glanced at Sandy.

"Nice aim."

Sandy giggled silently, and I rolled my eyes at Jack. "That was your fault, you know, klutz."

"It's not my fault the kid yelled!" Jack shot back.

Sandy's ears perked up, and he quickly flew out the window. "Where's he going?" I asked.

Jack shrugged. "Let's follow him?"

I grinned. "Duh!" I pushed off the window pane and shot into the cool night air, following Sandy.

* * *

**ANNNNND y'all probably know what is to happen next, since you have all seen the movie! But since there are two new possible Guardians, would it turn out diiiiiiiferent? OOOOOHHHHHH!**

**Yeah, now I'm getting weird. Thanks to all my readers. Bye.**


	6. We Meet Again

_Adorable little toddler Sophie toddled into her big brother's room and let out a delighted squeal. She grabbed a round thing, a snow globe, that fell out of North's pocket. She shook it and watch the pretty flakes, giggling. She glanced at the Easter Bunny and let out another delighted giggled. "Bunny! Hop hop hop!" She tripped over her feet and landed on her stomach with an "Oof!" The snow globe bounced out of her tiny hands and knocked into the wall. With a shower of sparks, a huge void appeared in the wall. Sophie giggled as she stood back up and toddled over to the pretty light thingy. She reached her hand out and..._

* * *

**Shine POV**_  
_

My hair fluttered behind me as I flew past Jack. He glared at me and flew even faster. I stuck my tongue out at the idiot and pressed my toes on the top of a house and pushed off, flinging myself ahead. I grunted as Jack jabbed me in the stomach with his staff, and I swung mine down at his head. Something caught it before it came down. Some_one _caught it.

Jack and I winced. "Sorry, Sandy," we muttered in unison.

"DON'T YOU TALK AT THE SAME TIME AS ME!" I yelled, turning to Jack.

"I WASN'T! YOU WERE!" he yelled back.

Sandy waved his arms around, and we winced again. "Sorry Sandy," we said again, once again in unison. I threw a glare over Sandy's shoulder at Jack before shooting off again.

"AUGH!" Jack grunted as something pushed him into a wall and exploded into tiny black dust. I held out my hand and caught some in my palm as Jack shook himself off. I ran my finger across the dust and Sandy slapped the back of my hand, making the dust fly away. I watched as the wind carried the last of the dust away.

"What the heck was that?!" Jack asked.

"Do you already not recognize my sand, Jack Frost?" a very familiar voice echoed through the air. I spun around, trying to find the source of the voice, my hand tightening around my staff, my golden curls fluttering in the wind. I launched myself into the air, getting higher and higher into the sky until I broke through the clouds. Two little 'PUFF's showed me that Frost and Sandy were following close behind. As I entered the clear night sky, HE came into view.

"Pitch!" I glared at him.

The man laughed. "Jack, Shine, why do you look so ANGRY? I thought you two were the neutral party!"

"That's before my memories came into this!" Jack growled, flying up next to me.

Pitch's eyes trailed over to me. "And...you, Shine? Are you fighting for YOUR memories from when you were human?"

My lip curled up in a snarl. I could tell in his voice he knew very well that I _have _no memories!"

"Oh, that's RIGHT! You were BORN!" Pitch cackled. "Then why are you wanting to fight?!"

My eyebrows raised and my grip on my staff loosened. Jack instantly caught my actions and hissed; "Don't listen to him, Sunny!"

I could barely hear Jack, however. Pitch had such a good reason. My head dropped, and I closed my eyes. All the tension in my disappeared. I suddenly had no idea what I was doing here. I didn't notice the black dust starting to swirl around me. "Why am I fighting?" I whispered.

Sandy put one hand on my arm, and my hand once again tightened around my staff, the dust parting and flying off into the night. I looked up and glared at Pitch.

"I'm fighting because I want to help the others! This isn't about me!"

"Exactly! This isn't ABOUT you! So why bother?"

"Because I'M not some self-centered ego maniac like Blizzard Boy over here!" I yelled, earning a glare from Jack. I smirked in his direction.

Pitch shrugged. "Eh. What is a girl going to do to me? I'll get you over with now."

With that, he shot his hand out and black dust came swirling at me. I had no time to dodge it, so I completely let go of my control of the wind and let me drop at the speed of light. Once the black dust was safely past me, I regained control and spiraled towards Pitch, holding my staff out threateningly.

With a swipe of his hand, he knocked me away like a fly and I went flipping through the air, trying to control the wind to stabilize myself.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Jack screamed, and shot an icicle at Pitch. He dodged it easily.

I flew back over to them, shooting a beam of light, knocking Pitch out of the sky. I thrust my fist into the air with a loud whoop.

But my victory was short, however, because as soon as that finished, a black rope of dust came bursting out of the ground, growing until it reached the height we were at, wrapped around my ankle and started to pull me down. I shrieked.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm sorry it's short. And sorry I've been gone for such a long time! It's just that with high school next year, I have to go through recommendations and orientations and such. **


	7. A Pretty Useless Chapter

**Jack POV**_  
_

I blinked in surprise, still soaking in what just happened, Shine's screams echoing in my head. Sandy poked me and I snapped to attention, my fingers tightening around my staff.

"SHINE!" I yelled, letting the wind drop me. I sped after her, spiraling towards the ground. "LET! HER! GO!" I screamed, shooting an icicle towards Pitch.

He dodged it easily, which was a win-lose situation for him. The dodge broke their fall, and Shine crumpled to the ground, Pitch exploding into black dust and flying through different directions. I landed next to her and knelt down. "Shine? Hey, Sunny, are you okay?"

Shine moaned, the saddest and weakest sound I've ever heard come out of her mouth. She looked up at me, and I gasped. It was quite unlike her,she refuses to ever show any weakness in front of us. Now here she was, looking up at me with tears in her eyes and blood dripping from her cheek. My staff fell from my hand and clattered to the ground.

"What did he do to you?" I whispered.

"I...I have no idea. But when he was pulling me down, there was dust flying around me, scratching at my skin. I don't...I don't think it was that bad. I'm fine," she muttered, lifting herself off the ground and grabbing her staff. She grunted as she picked my own staff up and held it out to me. She grimaced and my staff fell out of her hand. She clutched her hand, glaring at the staff.

"What the hell is wrong with that? Why did it shock me?" she curled her fist and uncurled it again.

I shrugged, picking the staff up. "Don't as me! Where did Pitch go?"

Shine shrugged, wiping blood off her face and pulling her sleeve over a cut on her shoulder. "He just...exploded."

"More like disappeared, I doubt he would just combust like that," I said, looking around, holding out my staff, ready to attack.

Sandy landed next to us, pointing at the trees. "What's in there, Sandy?" I asked.

An evil laugh echoed through the trees, and suddenly, Pitch was there, stepping into the light. "I failed to kill the daughter of my sworn enemy, huh?"

"What do you have against my father?" Shine asked, pointing her staff at him warningly.

"Light, darkness, I think you can connect the dots!" I muttered. "Or are you too stupid to even know that?"

"STAY OUT OF THIS, FROST!" she spun around, glaring at me and smacking me in the leg with her staff. I pushed her staff away and kicked her in the shin.

"I'm standing right next to you, how am I supposed to stay OUT of this?!"

"BECAUSE IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"WELL IT _IS _NOW!"

"JUST BECAUSE YOU HEARD US TALKING ABOUT IT DOESN'T SUDDENLY MEAN YOU UNDERSTAND ALL OF IT!"

"WELL, OBVIOUSLY I UNDERSTAND MORE THAN _YOU _DO!"

"LISTEN, FROSTY THE DOPE-MAN-"

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING HEAT WAVE-"

"Are you two quite finished?" Pitch groaned, leaning against a tree, the malicious look originally on his face was replaced by a look of boredom. Slowly, in unison, Shine and I turned around.

I cleared my throat and whispered to Shine; "We'll save this for later."

"Agreed," she muttered back before crouching in battle position.

"Alright. With all of that out of the way..." Pitch cackled, throwing his hands in the air. Shine squealed as she was thrust into the air, grabbed by invisible and hands. She dangled in the air, her staff falling from her hands. I grunted as I was thrown into the air too, but I held tightly onto my staff. I struggled, trying to break free from the invisible hands.

"FROST!" Shine yelled. I glanced over at her, and she winked. I raised an eyebrow, and she closed her eyes, her face turning a bright red. Her whole body shook, tense and focused. Suddenly, a bright light burst from her body, and she straightened her body, yelling. The light burned brighter as it wrapped around her. She screamed louder, the light nearly blinding me. _What is the freaky light girl DOING?!_

Then I gasped as the light around her reached it's full power. Pitch yelled and covered his eyes, but I squinted through it, staring at one thing and one thing only.

The shadows of the invisible hand.

I twisted my wrist, pointing my staff at the shadow without moving my arm, which was pinned down against my body. I shot an icicle, and the hands exploded, and shine tumbled to the ground and fell with a loud and sickening THUD! She reached out and grabbed her staff, rolling onto her hip and hitting the hands that bound me, and I controlled the wind to lower myself to the ground.

"WHAT?!" Pitch screamed as the lightness overwhelmed him.

I elbowed Shine gently, and she looked up at me. I grinned. "Good idea, with the light thing."

Shine panted, her lips pulling into a smile. "Thanks...I'm...not...sure how...I...did it." She clutched her stomach, gasping for breath. I stepped in front of her protectively, pointing my staff at Pitch.

"Alright, I'm getting sick of your stupid tricks, Pitch! They are too easily foiled!" I growled, and Pitch chuckled.

"Easily foiled? I'm just getting started, Jack Frost."

* * *

_North sat up with a start, gasping. Slowly, he looked around, making sure to stay quiet. He saw a young boy in his bed, Bunnymund sprawled out on the ground, and Tooth leaning against the dresser, each one asleep. North rubbed his big blue eyes, yawning and stretching. Scratching his back as he stood up, he realized Jack, Shine, AND Sandy were missing. He instantly turned to the window and groaned._

_The window was wide open, the curtains swinging in the wind. He heard a scream off in the distance. Tooth and Bunnymund sat up with a start._

_"What could that be?!" Tooth asked._

_"Where's Sandy and the kids?!" Bunnymund gasped, eyes widening as another scream pierced the air._


	8. Pitch Shows Us His Strength

**Shine POV**

Jack and Pitch's voices were just echoes in my head. I was on my knees, bent over, panting. I have used up the last of my energy, my staff clattering to the ground.

With a cackle, Pitch cupped my chin in his hand, tilting my face up so it faces him.

"Even tired, you still are amazingly beautiful, my Shine," he whispered, an evil grin plastered to his face.

I jerked my head away from him. "Please, save the flattery, Pitch Black," I hissed.

"Pitch! Don't touch her!" Jack growled, pointing his staff at him. Pitch's eyes never left mine as he chuckled.

"I do believe that our little Frost is jealous, Sunshine."

"WHO YOU CALLIN' JEALOUS?!" Jack yelled, stomping his foot. Shine isn't the one battling you here, it's me!"

I looked up, glaring at him with as much strength I can muster. "Hey, you tryin' to say I can't battle?!"

"NOT IN THIS STATE, YOU CAN!"

"Wanna bet, Frostbite?" I growled, using up my strength to stand up and lift my staff.

"Stop that, you'll hurt yourself!"

"I'll hurt YOU!" I screamed, launching myself at Jack.

"No you don't!" he knocked me to the side and I crashed into a tree. Growling, I pointed my staff at him and shot out a bolt of lightning, hitting him in the chest and knocking HIM into a tree.

"Big mistake!" he hissed, charging at me.

I copied his motions, sprinting towards him. Right before contact, however, Sandy landed between us, arms crossed, eyes closed. I skidded to a stop, avoiding crashing into him, as did Jack.

Pitch laughed. "This is neither one of your's fight! You are neutral party, so stay PUT!" With that, a huge black cage swallowed Jack and I, knocking away Sandy.

"LET US GO!" I screamed, wrapping my hands on the bars and yanking on them, trying to free us both.

Jack was hitting his staff against the bars, but they wouldn't budge.

Sandy cracked his knuckled and sent a bolt of sand towards Pitch. Pitch simply raised his hand, and once Sandy's sand hit, it turned black and fluttered to the ground.

"My nightmare's are spreading. You're rendered almost powerless," Pitch smirked, and Sandy's eyes widened. The streets filled with the screams of children, waking up from their nightmares. Sandy shot up into the air, shooting his sand at the houses, but his dream sand dissolved before it would reach the windows.

"Your dream sand is weak. Kids will have nothing but nightmares tonight," Pitch cackled. Sandy slowly turned to us, eyes wide and sad. I didn't notice what was happening until I saw the black sand crawling up his legs.

* * *

_Tooth, North, and Bunnymund ran through the streets until they came upon the worst possible sight. Shine and Jack, trying to free themselves from the cage. Pitch smirking as Sandy was slowly turning black. Sandy glanced over his shoulder, staring at them with a look that pierced through their hearts. 'I'm sorry,' Sandy thought. _

_"Sandy!" Tooth leaped into the air, reaching for him. Her wings buckled and she fell to her knees. "Fly! I can't fly!" she cried, tugging on her now useless wings as Pitch's laugh echoed through the air._

_"TOOTH!" Shine yelled, reaching her arm through the bars, holding her hand out to the Tooth Fairy. _

_Sandy lifted his head into a silent scream, and all eyes turned to him as the blackness swallowed him whole._

_"SANDY!" Bunnymund yelled, leaping through the air, bursting through the black sand, revealing only Sandy's eyes. The eyes closed, and the blackness exploded, revealing an empty area where Sandy once stood._

_"SANDY!" Shine screamed, her voice scratchy._

* * *

**Jack POV**

"SANDY!" I screamed after Shine, thrusting my arms through the bars, my hands like claws.

A small amount of golden sand fluttered to the ground, falling into the shape of a mini Sandman.

"He's alive!" Tooth cheered.

He waved at me, and I slowly wiggled my fingers back. He smiled and nodded calmly as Bunnymund picked him up.

Pitch groaned. "For gosh sake, who is it that is still having good dreams?"

Sandy sent a small bolt of golden dream sand that didn't even go two feet without disappearing completely.

Pitch snatched the small man out of Bunnymund's paws and lifted him for all of us to see, stuck between his pointer finger and thumb. He pinched down, and the little man exploded, the small bits of sand floating to the ground just to form another man. Sandy, smaller than before, looked up at us, putting his small palm on my bare toe. I bent down and lifted him gently.

"We'll help you, Sandy," I whispered as Shine walked over and leaned over my shoulder to see the Sandman. "But first, do you think you can get us out of this cage?"

I looked up and saw Pitch busily battling North, while Bunnymund dragged Tooth out of danger. "Can you do it while he's still distracted?"

Mini-Sandy shrugged and climbed up the bars, reaching the lock. A small key made of dream sand appeared in his hands, and he shoved it into the lock. As he twisted it, however, it broke apart. Mini-Sandy looked down at his hands sadly before looked back at me, shaking his head.

A scream pierced the air, and all heads turned back to North and Pitch.

Pitch's face split into an evil grin, one of North's swords in his hands, dripping with a pure white substance. Pitch let one drop of it fall onto his finger and licked it, his grin growing. "Blood. I should have known. You good immortals DO have a weakness after all."

All eyes turned to North, laying on the ground, a gash in his leg. He winced and wrapped his hands around it, pure white blood slipping from between his fingers. "Vhat is this?" he whispered weakly.

"He can...bleed?" Tooth gasped.

Pitch lifted North's sword over his head and sent it down.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Bunnymund stood up, chucking one of his boomerangs. It spun across the field, hitting the sword out of Pitch's hand and sent it flying.

North dragged himself away from Pitch, his leg being dragged limply behind.

Pitch stumbled back as Bunnymund caught his boomerang and took a step closer to him, raising the boomerang again.

"NIGHTMARES!" Pitch screamed, and his hair started whipping around his head in the wind, as black sand rose up from the ground, spinning around all of us in some weird type of creepy black sand tornado.

Then the screams came back. The amount of nightmares doubled, and the kids were traumatized. Mini-Sandy clutched his little chest and slipped from the lock, falling onto the ground with a quiet thunk. That was my last nerve.

"PIIIIIIITCH!" I screamed, and everyone looked at me as I raised my staff in my fist before pressing it to the ground, sending off a wave of ice, sliding up Pitch's body, coating him in ice. He stared at us, frozen and unable to move.

The cage shattered, and Shine and I fell down, my staff sliding across the ice and hitting Pitch's frozen foot. I reached a shaky hand, but I didn't have enough energy to move any farther. Lazily, I let my head turn to see everyone sprawled on the ground, exhausted. Everyone except for-

"Sandman..."Shine muttered, slowly getting up to her hands and knees, her golden curls falling around her face like a curtain. She flicked her head up, tossing her hair back and looked at me with sad golden eyes. "Jack...where's Sandy?" With that, she collapsed, unconscious.

* * *

**And that's that. It was a lot different from the actual movie, because, ya know, it's NOT the actual movie. I still hope you guys like it ^-^**

**Kay, well, bye then. Love y'all.**


	9. The Awkward filler Chapter

**HI! I'm back with more story-ness!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Jack POV**

I finally had enough energy to shakily rise to my hands and knees, my eyes fixated on the ground, covered in a blanket of ice. My fingers brushed against Pitch's frozen toes as I reached and grabbed my staff. I jabbed the end of the staff into the ground, using it to help me stand up. I weakly leaned against my staff, raising my head. North stood up, brushing himself off, and Bunnymund was helping a weak Tooth balance on the ground. Shine laid still, face down on the ground.

"Where's Sandy?" I mumbled. North's big eyes widened sadly, and I shook my head. "No..."

Bunnymund nodded sadly. "We all saw it happen, mate."

I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Sandy..." Shine whimpered, rolling onto her side. Her skin was slowly turning a sickly blue. Bunnymund gasped and leaned Tooth against North for support, rushing to her and helping her up. Shine shook, using his fur to get warmer. Bunnymund looked up at me.

"She can't handle the ice, mate. We better get outta here."

"I agree," North nodded. "Tooth here needs some rest." Tooth mumbled her agreement, eyes fluttering shut.

"North, you go get the sleigh, we'll wait here," Bunnymund said. North nodded solemnly and rushed off.

I heard groaning, and I looked at Bunnymund. He nodded at Shine in his arms.

She was defiantly not the Shine I knew. Her usual glow (not in the literal sense) has disappeared, replacing it with a depressed, weak aura. Her eyes fluttered as she tried not to fall asleep. When she looked up at me, I noticed her golden eyes were less...sparkly.

"Jack, is there anyway you can get rid of the ice?" Bunnymund whispered. I nodded and melted all of it away, except for the ice that held Pitch. Shine's hair, stick straight, bounced back into it's normal, curly and untamed self. She blinked and smiled, her normal, happy air slowly coming back.

"Thanks, Bunnymund," she said, and I was thrilled to hear that British accent of hers again. She wrapped her arms around her furry neck and hugged him.

"Let's get back," North said, pulling up in the sleigh.

* * *

**Shine POV**

"So, this is it," I muttered, once again back in North's workshop. "He's gone."

I leaned my head on Tooth's shoulder, and she wrapped her arm around me, rubbing my arm. "Sorry, kid," she whispered.

"We can't forgive Pitch for this!" Bunnymund growled, slamming his fist on the ground.

"I say this calls for revenge," Jack added, nodding.

"WAIT! Is dis really vhat Sandy would have wanted?" North asked.

I stood up, my fingers tightening around me staff. "Sandy wanted Pitch GONE! So we're gunna get RID of him!"

"Nice to see your back to your old self," Jack mumbled sarcastically. I pointed my staff at him.

"Watch it, Frosty the Dopeman, all that fluff two chapters ago is OVER!"

"I'm GLAD, I was getting tired of being nice to you!"

"Then WHY did you do it in the first place?!"

"Like _I _chose what I'm doing in here! Abby's the one controlling our every move!"

"HEY!" Bunnymund yelled. "We don't talk about the author, she's not part of the story!"

"Oh, sorry," I giggled before spinning back to Jack, glaring. "So WHY were you being nice, then?!"

Jack blinked, surprised at my question. "I...uh..."

I smirked. "Speechless, Frost."

Jack glared into my eyes. "You know what, maybe I was being nice because I have FEELINGS!"

"Are you saying that I don't?!"

"That's EXACTLY what I'm saying!"

"You...little...frozen hearted...BASTARD!" I launched myself at him, dropping my staff to the floor. I fell on top of him, landing on his chest, sending HIS staff sliding away. I raised my fist to punch him, but he caught my wrist and spun me around so he was on top of me. He dug his elbow into my stomach, and I reached out, grabbing a chunk of his cold, white hair and yanking it, causing him to yelp in pain.

"YOU TWO!" North yelled, grabbing each one of us by the back of our shirt and lifting us so we were both dangling off the ground. "No fighting right now!"

I sighed, letting myself go limp. "Whatever. Just let me go, Santy."

"Don't. Call. Me. Santy," North growled, lowering us both to the ground. I brushed myself off before walking back towards my staff, knocking into Jack's shoulder as I walked past. I bent over to pick it up.

"AUGH!" I yelled, leaning forward to far and landing on top of my staff. Jack laughed, twirling his staff. I looked down and saw he tripped me with some ice.

"You're freaking hilarious, Frostbite," I rolled my eyes, grabbing my staff and letting the end of it gently touch the patch of ice, making it melt instantly.

* * *

_Meanwhile, a frozen Pitch Black stood in the middle of their battlefield. A soft mumbling sound came from within the statue. A small cracking sound could be heard as lines ran up the side of him, stopping right by his ear. with a sudden explosion, ice shards flew everywhere, tangled up in black nightmare dust. _

_Pitch stretched, laughing. "He thought a little ice nest could hold me." With a crack of his neck, Pitch whistled for his nightmare horses and walked off, disappearing into the shadows._

* * *

**Jack POV**

"I should be a comedian," I winked, spinning around before I could see her reaction.

"You. Are. So. Stupid," She mumbled.

"All right, you two. We need to figure out how to stop Pitch," Tooth said.

"We should do something with those nightmares," I suggested.

"Can't," Bunnymund shrugged. "Without Sandy, there's no chance of stopping them."

"Man in moon," North mumbled before looking through the skylight.

Shine closed her eyes, her hair fluttering slightly as she took a deep breath. "He's almost done. My dad should start coming out soon, it's almost dawn."

"Manny! Have you any suggestion?" North called.

I glanced at Shine and shrugged.

"C'mon, mate, we need an answer," Bunnymund groaned.

Shine sighed, her head dropping to her chest. "It's too late, guys."

I noticed as the moon finally disappeared from the skylight, just as the sun was starting to show.

"Do you think your father would know anything, Shine?" Tooth asked.

Shine shrugged. "He's not 'all-knowing' like the Man in the Moon. Sorry, guys."

* * *

**Really bad chapter, it was more of just a filler. u.u**

**Sorry.**


	10. In Easter's Warren

**Jack POV**

"Well, now what? We can't wait an entire day for the Man in the Moon to come back!" I slammed my staff down impatiently.

"I agree with Jack. Check out the globe, mates. We don't have foreva," Bunnymund nodded sadly to the giant globe in North's workshop. It was losing it;s lights at an alarming rate. I drew in a sharp breath as yet another light flickered gently before going out. The fear from Pitch's nightmares were spreading, and we didn't have much time now.

"Wipe those sad looks off your faces, guys," the familiar British accent cut in. Shine leaned against the wall nonchalantly, twirling her staff in one hand. "Do you guys know what tomorrow is?"

"EGGPLANTS!" Bunnymund exclaimed, a smile growing across his furry face. "It's Easter, mates! It's tomorrow!"

"We can still turn this disaster around!" Shine nodded, using her foot propped against the wall to push herself into the air, hovering near the globe with her legs crossed and staff in her lap. "We'll get those lights flickering up again, I just know it!"

"You'll need some help, Bunnymund," North put one giant hand on the bunny's shoulder. "Let's get to the sleigh, everyone!"

"Aw, nah, mate!" Bunnymund shook his head. "_My _warren, my rules!" He tapped his foot on the ground with a smirk. "Buckle up!"

With that, everyone fell through holes in the ground.

* * *

North sat up in the grass, chuckling slightly. "Buckle up. Very funny. Using my joke."

Bunnymund laughed, about to throw some sarcastic remark back before pausing, ears perking up. "I sense something out of the ordinary."

I tightened my fingers around my staff, as did Shine. North pulled out his swords, Bunnymund grabbed his boomerang, and Tooth bent her knees into battle position, Baby Tooth cracking her knuckles next to her.

Out of the cave came...a girl. Bunnymund yelled out a battle cry, charging at the frightened child.

"BUNNYMUND, _STOP!" _Shine launched herself into the air, landing in front of the girl, holding out her staff protectively. "Don't attack her!"

"Sophie?!" I gasped in surprise. Shine turned and looked at the girl.

"I remember her. From that one town I like to visit in the summer."

"And me, in the winter," I glared at her.

"I bet the kids like ME more!" she smirked.

"Doubt it! They like ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"THEY DON'T KNOW YOU TWO EXISTS " Bunnymund interrupted. We both turned to Bunnymund, hurt all over our faces, but he ignored it.

"This is a stupid argument, and you two know it."

Shine sighed and nodded. "It's true."

I shrugged, silently agreeing with the two.

"How did the little bloke get into my warren?" Bunnymund asked. Sophie giggled, holding out a small ball.

"Bunny! Hop hop hop!" she squealed happily.

"My snow globe!" North pointed at the ball in her hands, earning glares from all of us.

"SHINE! JACK! Do _something_!" Bunnymund whined, pointing at the kid. Shine and I looked at each other. She winked, smirking, and I nodded, and we both turned back to Bunnymund.

"Don't look at us," I snorted.

"We're invisible," Shine added, crossing her arms and leaning against her staff.

Bunnymund angrily pushed back his ears, groaning. "I got your back, Bunny," Tooth stepped up, getting on one knee in front of the girl. "I'd bet you're a fairy fan, aren't you?"

"Pretty!" Sophie giggled and clapped her hands.

"I have something pretty for you," Tooth cooed gently. She held out her hand, revealing ..a tooth. A newly lost tooth, at that. "Look at the pretty gum and blood!"

Sophie screamed, covering her eyes. Shine took Tooth's arm and pulled her away from the kid. "Jeez, you guys are TERRIBLE with kids!"

"When was the last time you ever hung out with one?" I asked.

"Hanging out!? We are too busy bringing joy to children we don't have time for..." North trailed off, his cheeks turning a bright crimson red. "...children."

Sophie tapped an egg gently, giggling. "Pretty colors! Easter egg!" she squealed.

I glanced at Shine, grinning. She looked at me and our eyes locked, and I could tell we had the same idea. I held out my hand as a snowflake formed on it. I blew gently on it, so it rose above the three guardians.

"Bigger," Shine ordered, and I nodded, snapping my fingers until the snowflake grew to about the size of a window. Shine flew up above the snowflake, closed her eyes, and gently blew on it, causing it to melt instantly, the water pouring over the Guardians. The yelled in surprise, then stopped, as huge smiles grew on their faces.

"Egg! Egg!" Sophie giggled.

"You wanna go paint some eggs, sweetheart?" Bunnymund asked, putting a paw on Sophie's back, his personality suddenly changed. Shine lowered to the ground, and we high-fived, admiring our hard work.

* * *

**Shine POV**

"I think I did a very nice job here," I muttered, watching as the Guardians played with Sophie.

"You mean..._I _did a very nice job here," Jack corrected.

"No, _I _did!" I jabbed my finger onto his chest.

"Why do YOU think you can take all the credit?!"

"I did more work!"

"You are SUCH an attention hog!"

"At least I'm not cold-hearted!"

"COLD HEARTED?! I just helped the Guardians actually have FUN, and you call me cold-hearted?!"

"Well, I would expect nothing less from JACK FROST!"

"You are such a HOT HEAD!"

"BLIZZARD BRAIN!"

"SEAT WARMER!"

"SLUSH FACE!"

"SUMM..." Jack trailed off, his head slowly turning. I followed his gaze, cutting off our argument.

"Holy..." I cut myself off before I could swear in front of the kid, forgetting she couldn't see me. A whole army of pure white eggs marched in unison towards us, filling up the entire field. My eyes trailed along the eggs, my jaw dropping and my eyes widening. I had the same reaction as everyone else but Bunnymund and Sophie. The kid giggled and clapped, while Bunnymund stood at attention in front of the eggs.

"All right, troops! We're short on time, so I want to see your feet MOVING!" he announced towards the eggs.

I glanced back at Jack, and our eyes locked again. "How much time do we have?" he whispered.


End file.
